Freedom at last
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Petite fic courte sur la fin de Meier Link, celui qui fut l'un des vampires les plus puissants de tous les temps.


Cet après-midi je me sentais un peu dépressive… Mes sautes d'humeurs sont fréquentes. Je décidai donc d'écrire une fanfic pour qu'un des mes bishonens favoris souffrent avec moi ^_^

Voici comment se passe le choix d'un héros!

* Blood_Countess met en boucle _Tourniquet_, de Marilyn Manson avant de se retourner et de fixer ses bishonen préférés un par un.* **Blood_Countess :** Bon, qui sera l'heureux élu de ma prochaine fic?! 

**Severus Snape :** Tu as déjà une fic en chantier sur moi alors finis-la avant d'en entreprendre une nouvelle.

**Louis de Pointe-du-Lac :** Pas moi! Tu ne peux pas mettre de fics ayant rapport avec les Vampires' Chronicles! Regarde les règlements! ^_^

* Louis agite sous le nez de Blood_Countess sa trouvaille. *

**Blood_Countess :** Peut-être pas sur FF.net mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

* Blood_Countess affiche son habituel sourire sadique à l'intention de Louis *

**Dante : **Tu n'as même pas fini Devil May Cry! Ne pense pas à faire une fic sur moi tout de suite!

**Blood_Countess : **Mouais… c'est un point à retenir. Pas de volontaires?

* Tous les bishonens font semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. *

**Blood_Countess :** Personne ne veut coopérer de son propre gré? Vous êtes tous bien sûrs? 

* Tous les bishonens semblent tous trouvez leurs ongles d'orteils très intéressants. *

**Blood_Countess :** Bon, si c'est comme ça.

* Blood_Countess saisit un des bocal d'ingrédients de Snape-sama et vide son contenu sur le sol. *

**Severus Snape :** Ce ne sera certainement pas moi qui nettoierai tes cochonneries!

* Blood_Countess l'ignore royalement et remplit le récipient vide des noms des dix bishonens. *

**Blood_Countess :** Laissons le hasard décider.

* Tout en souriant sadiquement, Blood_Countess plonge sa main dans le bocal et se saisit d'un billet.*

* Tous les bishonens ont les doigts croisés. *

**Blood_Countess :** C'est Meier Link qui écooopeuh!

Voici donc le procédé très démocratique mis en action pour choisir le personnage principal de mes fics ^_^

Freedom at last[1] 

 Il avait tout fait pour la ramener à la vie mais en vain… Charlotte, sa bien-aimée Cahrlotte, était morte et hors de sa portée à jamais. Une plainte gutturale s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'une larme creusait un sillon salé sur son visage pâle.

      Il maudit intérieurement Carmilla et son cadeau empoisonné. Sous ses apparences trompeuses, la vampire ne recherchait que le sang qui permettrait sa résurrection. La vision furtive de Charlotte, agonisante dans ses bras, la gorge entaillée par des crocs, lui revint en mémoire. Carmilla lui avait retiré ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, ce qui le rattachait à la vie. 

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné la vie éternelle comme elle lui avait demandé? Elle serait toujours là, à ses côtés, s'il l'avait fait.

Pour qu'elle vive ton Enfer, Meier? Pour qu'elle voit filer le temps entre ses doigts et qu'elle en reste inchangée? Pour qu'elle vive l'Enfer de voir l'histoire humaine se répéter inlassablement? Ses massacres, ses horreurs, ses tueries réitérées dans un cycle continuel?Aurait-elle pu vivre en ayant toutes ces dépouilles exsangues sur la conscience? Aurais-tu été assez fou pour en faire un monstre?

La voix de sa conscience, la parcelle de raison qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le gouffre de la folie, lui affirmait que c'était une sage décision.

Mais Meier Link n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait plus à rien.

À présent, Meier Link n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, une pâle copie de celui qui fut autrefois l'un des plus redoutables vampires de tous les temps. Il déambulait dans le cimetière de la Cité de la Nuit où se dressait la sépulture de Charlotte Elbourne.. Amer et mélancolique, il faiblissait de jours en jours. Plusieurs badauds prirent cette silhouette décharnée pour un spectre hantant le cimetière et troublant le repos des défunts.

Ce fut l'inanition qui vint à bout de Meier Link. On le trouva gisant contre la tombe de sa bien-aimée, un sourire serein flottant sur ses lèvres livides.

Il avait trouvé la liberté, enfin.

  


* * *

[1] Clin d'œil à la fin de Vampire Hunter D : Bloodlust, avant de rendre son dernier soupir, Charlotte dit à Meier : ''Yes… freedom… at last.'' 


End file.
